Une vie tumultueuse
by MenalhaMila
Summary: C'est à Toronto au poste de police numéro 4 que Elizabeth Murdoch fait son apparition auprès de William Murdoch, qui semble être son oncle. Mais en arrivant William apprend que les parents de sa nièce étaient de grand voleur à Londres. Est-elle, elle aussi une grande voleuse ? Ou simplement une jeune femme mit dans le secret ?


Une vie tumultueuse

Chapitre 1

C'est votre fille ?!

C'était la première fois que Elizabeth prenait le bateau pour se rendre dans un autre pays. La jeune demoiselle aux cheveux châtain quittait l'Angleterre pour se rendre au Canada. Rien n'allait vraiment changer pour la jeune femme, car le Canada était sous la régence de la Reine. Elizabeth se rendait dans cet autre pays pour retrouver un membre de sa famille, qui jusqu'à ce jour lui était inconnu. Elle imaginait très bien comment cela allait se dérouler. Ou du moins elle avait deux idées. Soit il allait la refouler, soit l'accepter. Mais dans les deux cas la réaction allait être de la surprise. Elizabeth fut elle même surprise en découvrant ce nouveau membre de la famille.  
Elizabeth était une jeune femme de 20 ans, à peine. Elle voulait partir à l'aventure, faire de grandes choses dans ce monde dominé par les hommes. Mais elle était peu sûre d'elle, alors elle se laissait glisser au rythme de la vie. Elle avait une petite valise et un petit sac, tout le reste de ses affaires était déjà à Toronto.  
Elle arriva au port de la ville et se rendit de suite au poste de police numéro 4. Une fois devant, elle hésita longuement avant d'entrer, une boule au ventre. Sa réaction était normale. Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Son oncle pouvait être un odieux personnage, comme la personne la plus gentille qu'elle est pu rencontrer. Elle finit par entrer et chercha autour d'elle une personne pouvant lui venir en aide. Mais personne ne vint de suite. C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'un agent approcha d'elle.

\- Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- J'aimerais parler à, elle vérifia sur la lettre le nom de son oncle. Je voudrais parler à l'inspecteur William Murdoch, s'il vous plait.  
\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener à son bureau.  
L'agent de police guida Elizabeth jusqu'à Murdoch qui était entrain de construire une nouvelle invention. L'agent toqua sur l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Inspecteur, une jeune demoiselle pour vous.  
Elizabeth était timidement derrière l'agent regardant le sol en se mordillant les lèvres. Murdoch releva les yeux avec étonnement en voyant la jeune femme.  
\- Merci George, vous pouvez y aller.  
Crabtree regarda Elizabeth puis Murdoch et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il remarqua une grande ressemblance entre les deux personnes. Comme à son habitude l'agent voulu faire une remarque mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'inspecteur lui demanda de partir pour s'entretenir avec la jeune femme. Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé et William, avec une grande gentillesse lui demanda d'entrer pour prendre place sur la chaise. Elle s'assit comme il le voulait et Murdoch en fit de même.  
\- Mademoiselle, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me voir. Je vous écoute.  
Elizabeth était très timide à ce moment précis et ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle soupira puis le regarda. Elle le trouvait fort séduisant et trouvait ça injuste. Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration, racla sa gorge et prit la parole calmement.  
\- Je m'appelle Elizabeth et...  
Elle ne parvenait plus à parler. La seule solution qu'elle trouva, était de lui donner la lettre. William prit la lettre pour la lire. Tout le long de sa lecture son visage changea plusieurs fois d'émotion. De l'étonnement à la joie, de la stupéfaction à la tristesse. Une fois sa lecture terminée il regarda Elizabeth.  
\- Je sais c'est surprenant. Je n'y ai pas cru moi-même. Vous croyez connaître votre famille et au final pas du tout.  
\- Pour être franc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est une surprise.  
\- Je vous comprends. Et puis il n'y a rien à dire et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi.  
\- Mademoiselle je n'ai pas dit cela. Et pour tout vous dire, ce serait avec joie de faire connaissance. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais plus aucun membre de ma famille. Et voilà que j'en retrouve un. Je suis très heureux et cette lettre confirme vos dires.  
\- Donc, je reste ?  
\- Évidemment, vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Et je vais vous loger par la même occasion. Crabtree !  
Elizabeth sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Crabtree arriva.  
\- Inspecteur.  
\- George, je m'absente un petit moment. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, je serais chez moi.  
George acquiesça puis regagna son bureau pour reprendre la réparation de sa machine à écrire. William et Elizabeth quittèrent le poste de police. Les deux nouvelles rencontres marchaient tranquillement. William portait la valise de la jeune femme. Il ne parlait pas pour le moment mais William engagea la discussion.  
\- Quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- 20 ans. Bientôt 21 ans.  
\- Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?  
\- Très bien. C'était une première pour moi de prendre le bateau.  
\- Dans votre lettre j'apprends que j'avais un grand frère et une belle-soeur. D'ailleurs votre père a fournit de bonnes preuves pour que je le crois. Il a décrit notre père et notre mère très bien. Puis il a expliqué sa fuite. Je le comprends... Mais pourquoi être venue, seule et maintenant ?  
\- Oh euh... Elizabeth mordilla ses lèvres tristement avant de reprendre. Ils sont morts...  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai réussi à faire mon deuil maintenant. Avant la mort il me disait chaque jour qu'il y avait une boîte que je devrais un ouvrir seulement s'il venait à mourir. Ce jour arriva et... Je n'ai pas ouvert la boîte au début. J'avais un peu peur. Puis un jour j'ai pris ma décision. Dedans il y avait une liasse de billet et des pierres précieuses. Mais aussi des photos et cette lettre.  
\- C'est étrange tout cela quand même. Et qu'avez-vous fait de l'argent ?  
\- J'ai tout donné à l'église où je me rendais.  
William sourit aux mots de sa nièce. Il avait un membre de sa famille qui lui ressemblait et pensait comme lui. Ils allaient avoir de longues discussions ensemble. Ils parlaient de politique, de philosophie, de science. De temps en temps il marquaient une pause dans leur marche pour débattre d'un sujet. Habituellement William mettait une trentaine de minutes à pied et quinze minutes à vélo pour se rendre au poste de police. Aujourd'hui il avait prit plus d'une heure pour se rendre chez lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin. William entra il présenta sa nièce à la propriétaire des lieux, qui de suite proposa une chambre à Elizabeth. Elle guida l'oncle et la nièce à l'étage. La chambre de la jeune femme était juste en face de celle de Murdoch. La propriétaire partit et Elizabeth alla ranger ses affaires. Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était une chambre petite mais agréable. La jeune femme pensa aux affaires qui l'attendait encore. Après un moment à rêvasser elle rejoignit son oncle en souriant.  
\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la police ?  
\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté de compter. rit-il. Vous avez des projets dans l'avenir ?

\- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pas d'idée fixe pour le moment.  
\- Vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez le temps.  
\- Vous vivez seul ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.  
\- Oui en effet. Et puis mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps pour trouver quelqu'un.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une femme.  
William rougit doucement à ses mots, tentant de se cacher, mais Elizabeth venait de voir son visage et sourit.  
\- Ah je le savais mon oncle ! Je veux tout savoir d'elle !  
\- Elizabeth c'est... Bon, je vais vous en parler parce que je sens que vous n'allez pas lâcher.  
\- En effet !  
Murdoch présenta Julia Ogden, médecin légiste, charmante, gentille. Elizabeth l'écoutait avec attention, imaginant le docteur Ogden à l'oeuvre avec les corps. Voilà une femme qui avait su montrer sa notoriété. Elle voyait bien que son oncle en était amoureux comme jamais. Alors il attendait quoi pour tout lui dire.  
\- Mon oncle je veux rencontrer Madame Ogden de suite !  
Elle lissa sa robe et sourit à Murdoch qui accepta de lui présenter Julia.  
En chemin l'oncle et la nièce avaient repris des discussions passionnées. Mais ils mirent moins de temps pour se rendre à la morgue cette fois-ci. La vie ici allait être différente pour Elizabeth. À Londres sa vie était bien, mais ses activités se résumaient à la lecture et aux promenades dans les parcs. Ici elle n'avait rien, elle partait à zéro. Souvent dans ses lectures policières elle s'évadait, mais maintenant elle y entrait. Et c'est dans la morgue qu'elle reconnue une scène d'un de ses livres. Les yeux brillants mais quelques peu écœurée par ce qu'elle trouvait, Elizabeth gardait le sourire. Julia était au dessus d'un corps, les mains pleines de sang comme son tablier, blanc de base. En entendant le bruit des pas elle releva la tête.  
\- Inspecteur ! Qu'elle surprise de vous voir ici alors que vous n'avez pas d'enquête.  
\- Oh non, non, non. Je suis ici pour vous présenter quelqu'un.  
Julia cacha sa déception en imaginant une femme dans la vie de William. Elizabeth toujours en quête de nouvelles choses n'avait pas suivit son oncle. Quand il se tourna il fut surpris de la voir encore de l'autre côté. Il appela sa nièce qui aussitôt le rejoignit. Julia en voyant le visage de cette jeune femme inspira de soulagement et sourit. Mais resta perplexe.  
\- William ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille.  
\- Une fille ? Oh non Julia. C'est ma nièce. Elizabeth Murdoch. Elle arrive tout droit de Londres.  
\- Votre nièce... Aucun doute elle est bien de votre famille. Bonjour mademoiselle Elizabeth. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.  
\- Moi de même madame.  
\- Donc vous venez de Londres ? Ça doit être une belle ville.  
\- Oh oui madame. Même si le temps n'est pas aussi agréable qu'ici.  
\- En tout cas j'espère que votre séjour ici sera agréable. Mais veuillez m'excuser, je dois retourner à mon autopsie.  
\- Nous n'allons pas rester plus longtemps Julia. A la prochaine fois.  
Julia salua William et Elizabeth qui quittèrent la morgue. Une fois dehors Elizabeth regarda son oncle avec de grands yeux et un large sourire. Murdoch stupéfait haussa un sourcil en attendant un réponse. La jeune demoiselle énuméra plusieurs compliments pour le médecin légiste. Ensuite elle poussa son oncle à faire face mais celui-ci répondit qu'il n'était pas prêt, qu'il avait peur. Elizabeth soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
\- Vous êtes têtu comme mon père. Enfin bref. Passons à autre chose.  
\- Retournons au poste de police, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous présenter à tout le monde.  
William et Elizabeth se rendirent donc au poste de police. Murdoch approcha des deux bureaux l'un face à l'autre où Higgins et Crabtree discutaient. En voyant leur supérieur arriver avec Elizabeth ils ne dirent plus rien et posèrent immédiatement leur yeux sur elle.  
\- Agent Higgins, agent Crabtree, je vous présente Elizabeth Murdoch...  
\- Vous avez une fille !? coupa George.

\- Non George. Bon là au moins je suis sûr du lien de parenté. Non c'est ma nièce.  
Crabtree resta sans rien dire pinçant ses lèvres après son exclamation et Higgins avait de grands yeux rond sur Murdoch. Elizabeth se mit à rire en voyant les deux agents réagir ainsi.  
\- Alors messieurs. Est-ce que mon oncle est un bon inspecteur ?  
Les deux hommes répondirent en même temps, ce qui fit encore plus rire la jeune femme.  
\- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, c'est un bon inspecteur. Mais la prochaine fois je veillerais à vous poser la question individuellement.  
Quand les présentations auprès des deux agents furent finies,William accompagna sa nièce dans le bureau de Brackenreid.  
\- Ravissante jeune femme. dit Henry. Je pense l'inviter un soir.  
\- Ah non Henry ! lança George. Je l'ai vu le premier.  
\- Bien, je vous propose une chose : au premier qui sera avec elle.  
\- Marché conclu.  
Murdoch entra dans le bureau en saluant son supérieur. Il présenta sa nièce comme il l'avait fait depuis le matin où elle était arrivé. Mais Brackenreid regardait la jeune femme d'un tout autre œil. Il demanda à la jeune femme de le laisser seul avec son oncle. Ce qu'elle accepta. Il ne doutait pas du lien entre les deux membres de la famille, mais plus tôt dans la matinée il avait reçu une lettre qu'il devait faire lire à Murdoch au plus vite. En lisant il fronça les sourcils puis regarda Brackenreid.  
\- Je suis confus inspecteur.  
\- C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Vous avez en face de vous la fille de deux voleurs.  
William se tourna vers la porte voyant Elizabeth en compagnie de George et Henry. Il soupira puis proposa à son supérieur de lui poser des questions, sans être trop professionnel. Brackenreid accepta. Murdoch demanda à Elizabeth de venir avec lui dans son bureau. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre.  
\- Pouvez-vous me parler de vos parents ?  
\- Avec joie.  
La jeune femme expliqua tout. Que son père était ouvrier et sa mère couturière. Ils étaient très gentils et nobles. De temps en temps elle devait se rendre chez monsieur Spike, un riche homme. Elle pouvait rester chez lui plusieurs mois. Murdoch lui demanda alors pourquoi. Mais elle ne su quoi répondre. Murdoch était à présent sûr de lui. Sa nièce n'était pas au courant des activités de ses parents. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Brackenreid.  
\- Elle n'était pas au courant...  
\- Veillez quand même sur elle Murdoch. On ne sait jamais.  
William rejoignit sa nièce et lui expliqua tout, lui fit lire la lettre. Elizabeth fondit en larmes.  
\- Mais alors... Cette argent, ces pierres...  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de chose. William régit en voyant qu'elle était plus mal. Il la prit dans ses bras, Elizabeth se sentit en sécurité.


End file.
